Teddy Bear
by MapleSnowchunks
Summary: Nezumi is so sweet, getting the grumpy Shion a plush, pink bear from the mall. However, his attempt to cheer him up failed... or did it. Terible summary whatevs, smut. guy on guy. Don't like, then DEFINITELY don't read! ;D


_YOHOHO AND A BOTTLE OF RUMMMM. Sup babies. I bring to you this oneshot full of smut. My eyes are all blurry and shit and I'm not the brightest after having an alcohol-filled night with the family. Who gets drunk with their family? I do. Just because I can. I started writing this last night, but in my stupor I had written the most retarded thing I've ever seen so I erased it and WROTE AGAIN. So yeah, its more or less a spinoff of another fic that is lacking smex right now. You should read that by the way. Anyone reading this and hasn't read What You May Stumble Upon, click my name. Yeah that, Maplesnowchunks. That link. Right there. And then scroll down (unless you have a huge ass screen and don't have to scroll down) and click on that fanfic. Read it. And review. Advertising my own stuff. Oh, and review this too. Humor me._

An over-exaggerated sigh slipped out of Shion's lips as he slumped down onto his dusty sofa. The door slammed and the cold air from the outside was cut off from his apartment. Something plush was pushed into Shion's face, and he quickly pushed it away with an irritated grunt.

"Would you get that thing away from me?" Shion snapped at his lover, Nezumi.

Nezumi pouted and lowered the over-sized pink mass of a bear he had bought Shion earlier at the mall. "Why would you deny him? He loves you, Shion. Look, give him a hug." The older male held up the bear's arms and shuffled it closer to Shion.

Shion pushed the toy away and furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the wall. "Nezumi, I swear if you don't get that stupid animal away from me I'll hurt you."

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood," Nezumi mumbled to the teddy bear, throwing glances over at the frustrated boy.

After a few moments of silence, Nezumi's childish grin began to sink and he let the bear fall over near the edge of the couch as he crawled closer to Shion. The boy avoided looking at Nezumi, instead choosing to turn his body so that he didn't have to see the other male. Nezumi let a smirk slide onto his face, craning his neck so that his lips barely brushed the shell of Shion's ear.

"If you leave your back so vulnerable, I'll have to take advantage," the man purred seductively, slipping his cool hand up the boy's thin t-shirt.

Shion shuddered and involuntarily arched his back slightly at the touch. "N-Nezumi, stop you idiot. I'm not in the mood."

"But it was just last night I had you writhing under me, begging me to touch you more, fuck you harder, faster…"

"Shut up!" Shion snapped, whirling around and shoving Nezumi away. Bright red dusted his cheeks as he stared indignantly at the man.

The bluenette's silver eyes narrowed as he smiled devilishly at his lover. "Come on, cutie. Let's do it some more."

And with that, all Shion had time to do was let out a short gasp before his back hit the cushions and Nezumi was on top of him, tugging up the hem of his shirt and latching his mouth onto the smooth skin of the boy's neck. Shion started to push on the man's shoulders, stubbornly trying to get him away. Nezumi quickly grabbed the younger male's wrists, pinning them on either side of Shion's head. The man smirked against the pale skin of Shion's chest before he trailed wet kisses along his ribcage. Shion cursed as he felt heat pool beneath his waist and in his cheeks. How was it Nezumi always got his way? Nezumi loosened his grip on the boy as he trailed lower, his hands splaying out over the boy's middle as he used his teeth to unbutton Shion's dark jeans. He skillfully latched on to the zipper next and pulled it down. Shion released a small moan as his arousal was freed from the confines of his tight clothing, his thin boxers the only thing covering him now.

Before Nezumi could tug at the waistband of the underwear, Shion quickly stuttered, "N-Nezumi, wait!"

The man's stunning silver gaze locked on to Shion's crimson orbs as he raised an eyebrow in question, his lips hovering over the boy's thin waist. The whitette drew in a sharp breath once he locked eyes with his man, and he quickly sat up.

Nezumi straightened himself as well and slid his hands over Shion's thighs, leaning close. "What is it?"

Shion placed his hands on Nezumi's chest, a whimper escaping his lips as the touch from Nezumi drove him wild. "I-I want… to taste you."

The man's eyes widened at Shion's words and allowed himself to be gently pushed backwards. He felt the plush pink bear press into his spine, serving as a nice back rest. He propped himself up on his elbows, his slender legs flanking Shion. Nezumi couldn't help the smug smile that tugged at his lips as he took in the sight of his nervous boyfriend fumbling with his jeans. The boy's shaky hands eventually were able to unfasten the pants, and Nezumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, let me help you out a little," Nezumi murmured, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it onto the ground.

Shion couldn't help but stare at the man's perfectly toned muscle and blemish-free skin, forgetting his task momentarily. Nezumi rolled his eyes and hooked his thumbs over his jeans and boxers, tugging them down quickly and causing Shion to snap back to reality and shakily pull the clothing off of the man. After letting the rest of Nezumi's clothes fall unceremoniously to the ground, Shion flicked his gaze down at the man's growing erection and swallowed harshly.

Nezumi rested his head on his hand, smiling at the boy. "Are you just going to look?"

Shion snapped his head up to look at Nezumi with round eyes. "Uh.. N-no…" he mumbled in reply, turning his attention back to the man's dick as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

It wasn't Shion's first time tasting Nezumi's sex, but it wasn't something that happened often. So, when the boy's soft lips barely touched the tip of Nezumi's engorged member, the male couldn't help but let out a groan of satisfaction. Shion, encouraged by the sound of his lover, slipped his mouth farther over Nezumi's dick. His tongue curled around the underside of the pulsating flesh, and Shion raised his head so that he could flatten his slick muscle over the tip of Nezumi's cock. The boy dragged his tongue over the head roughly, again lowering his mouth over the now-dripping organ. Nezumi bit his lip and let his head fall back, his long, silken locks draping over his shoulders.

"God, Shion…" the man breathed out, releasing a low moan.

Shion loosened his jaw, letting Nezumi's slick member push farther into his throat. The boy tried to move slowly, careful not to let his teeth scrape the sensitive skin as he raised and lowered his head. The more sounds that came from Nezumi, the more Shion could feel his own need growing. His spine curled, and he raised his well rounded as into the air invitingly. Nezumi felt like he could come just by the sight of his lover tempting him with such a sight. The man twined his fingers into Shion's soft, white locks, and he gently pulled the boy's head up so that he could lean over and press a sloppy kiss onto Shion's mouth. Nezumi pushed his tongue in between Shion's lips and dominated the boy's heated cavern, pushing his slick tongue as far as it could go. Their jaws fell slack and their heads tilted as they kissed, loving the taste of one another. Shion let out desperate moans and whimpers, which were eagerly swallowed up by Nezumi.

The man finally detached from Shion, panting as he commanded, "Turn around."

Shion did as he was told, turning himself around on all fours, his backside presented to his lover. The boy felt Nezumi's hands grip his thighs, pulling them apart. Shion moaned in anticipation, lowing his body against Nezumi's and arching his back.

Nezumi thrust upward harshly, nudging at Shion's lips with his dick. "Continue," he demanded.

The white-haired boy didn't have to be told twice. He immediately closed his lips around Nezumi's hardened sex. Nezumi groaned appreciatively and then turned his attention to the tempting rounded mounds of flesh in front of him. Using his thumbs he parted the boy's cheeks and licked his lips once he caught sight of Shion's quivering hole. The man leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, sliding it harshly over the boy's entrance. Shion's motions stopped momentarily as a muffled moan slipped past his lips, the vibrations causing Nezumi's dick to twitch. The man thrust upwards once more and curled his tongue as he pressed it against Shion's hole, threatening to enter. Shion continued his ministrations, quickening his pace as Nezumi finally slipped past the tight, outer walls of Shion's entrance with his tongue. Shion dug his delicate nails into the couch cushions, pushing back on the man's tongue as pleasure wracked his body. Nezumi groaned, grasping onto the boy's hips as he shoved his tongue deeper into Shion's ass. His stomach tensed as he felt his climax nearing, and his hips jerked unwillingly. The man began thrusting harshly into Shion's throat, pulling his tongue back so he could throw back his head and release a drawn-out moan.

"Fuck, Shion, yeah take me deeper," Nezumi rambled, digging his fingers into the milky skin of Shion's waist.

Shion reveled in the way Nezumi called his name, repeating it over and over until the words muddled into incoherent things and Nezumi gave one last thrust, his hot cum spilling all down Shion's throat. The boy swallowed quickly as Nezumi's grip on him loosened, and he let the man's still semi-erect dick fall from his mouth. Shion turned back around and climbed over the man on all fours, leaning down to kiss Nezumi. The man responded lazily, slowly pushing his tongue into Shion's mouth and intertwining his slick muscle with the boy's. He lifted his arms up to wrap around the younger male's thin waist and pressed his heated palms into Shion's lower back.

Once the two separated, Nezumi ran his fingers over Shion's spread legs and in between them, brushing over the boy's unattended cock. "Mmm… Shion… Ride me?"

The whitette shuddered slightly and moaned at the man's touch, grinding his ass on Nezumi's hardening dick. Nezumi let his head fall back onto the plush back of the bear that still rested on the couch, and he smirked. Shion dug his fingers into the firm abdomen of his lover, feeling the tip of Nezumi's slick member slide over his hole as the man lifted his hips lazily, thrusting upwards a couple times.

"Come on, cutie. I know you want it…" Nezumi purred encouragingly.

Shion finally muttered his consent and positioned himself above Nezumi's dick, feeling the head press against his entrance. The boy tensed as he pressed downward, Nezumi's cock hardly slipping into the tight hole.

Nezumi grunted as he felt Shion's tight walls close in on him. "Ugh, fuck, Shion. Relax a little."

"Kinda hard to," Shion managed to say as a whine slipped past his lips.

Nezumi smiled and slid his hands over the boy's thighs and hips, rubbing circles soothingly into the younger male's soft skin. "Loosen up, baby…" the man murmured softly.

Shion's digits stopped digging so roughly into Nezumi's middle and he let out a shaky sigh, allowing the man to slip farther into him with ease. A moan bubbled up into Shion's throat as he felt Nezumi's length inside of him. The fragile male eventually eased most of the man's dick inside of him, and he paused only for a moment before he began moving. His hips rose up gently and pressed back down, taking in a bit more length each time.

"Oh God, Shion…" Nezumi groaned, drowning in pleasure as his dick was being squeezed by Shion's slick, tight walls.

Shion leaned back, placing his hands behind him on Nezumi's knees. The boy was moving faster, but it was hardly with the amount of force Nezumi would've liked. The man began thrusting upwards, meeting Shion's motions and causing the boy to tremble.

"My legs… ahh! Th-they're too weak," Shion whimpered, hardly able to lift himself on Nezumi's cock as pleasure seized his muscles.

"Allow me, Your Highness," Nezumi said sarcastically with a smirk, grabbing the boy's hips and rolling him over so that he was under the man. "Turn over."

Shion did as the man commanded without question, letting his stomach rest against the couch cushions. Nezumi wrapped his arm around Shion's waist and lifted his backside with ease, clutching at the pink bear that rested above Shion's head. After grabbing the stuffed animal, he pushed it under Shion's abdomen, propping his backside up into the air.

Shion began to get up, his face red from embarrassment. "Nezumi what are you-"

The man pushed Shion back down with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Just lay there," Nezumi said simply, draping his body over his lover's, "while I fuck you."

Without warning, the man shoved his dick into the younger male, causing Shion to cry out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Almost immediately, Nezumi pulled out and shoved back into the boy with force. Shion gripped the couch cushion, his knuckles turning white as he desperately tried to steady himself. Nezumi didn't give him a chance to, however. The man's thrusts caused Shion's dripping cock to rut against the soft fur of the bear that held his ass up and shook the boy's entire, fragile body. Shion bit his lip, desperately trying to muffle the moans that flowed from his throat uncontrollably.

Nezumi straightened up, gripping the boy's hips as he slipped in and out of him. "Don't hold back," the man panted, ramming into Shion even harder.

Shion felt like he was going to melt as he finally let out a cry of ecstasy, "Fuck! Oh god, Nezumi, harder! F-Fuck me, deeper, aahhnn yes…"

Shion's mind was hazy as his moans grew with the sound of skin slapping skin. Nezumi began thrusting faster, though his movements became more ragged. The bluenette's silver eyes were glazed over as he took in the sound of the boy under him calling his name mixed with incoherent words and curses. Shion pressed backwards, grinding down on Nezumi's cock.

"Right there," Shion whined, holding back a scream that built up in his throat once Nezumi nailed the boy's bundle of nerves.

Nezumi thrust harder into the boy, his hips jerking as he felt pressure build up inside of him. "Shion, hnngg… Gonna.. come," Nezumi panted, his grip tightening on Shion's hips.

Shion already felt his climax closing in, and his walls tightened around Nezumi as he came, dirtying the unsuspecting bear under him as he pressed back onto Nezumi's dick and moaned. Nezumi gave one last thrust before the boy's tightened hole caused him to come. The man gave a few more lazy thrusts, riding out the last bit of pleasure before collapsing over Shion. Nezumi planted kisses along the trembling boy's shoulder blades, pulling out of him slowly. After they both caught their breath, Shion rolled over, knocking the bear onto the floor as he turned to face Nezumi. The man smiled and pressed his lips against Shion's, brushing his hand over the younger male's stomach and chest, massaging Shion's skin gently. The boy wound his digits into Nezumi's messy hair, widening his mouth so that Nezumi could invade his mouth with his heated muscle. Tired, muffled moans and breathes of satisfaction rumbled from Shion's throat.

Once the two finally separated, Nezumi grinned at the boy. "Feeling less grumpy?"

Shion pouted as he ran his hands down the man's collarbone and chest, relishing in the sight of his man naked. "Yes but… Look what you made me do to my teddy bear," Shion muttered, throwing a sideways glance to the pink bear on the floor, its fur matted and messy with the boy's cum.

Nezumi let out a short laugh, kissing the whitette's lips briefly. "I'll clean it for you."

_I feel like I got tired near the end. I tried. It took me all day. REVIEW PLEASE. I'll love you forever and ever. _


End file.
